<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porcelain Masks by ssa_anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550187">Porcelain Masks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_anonymous/pseuds/ssa_anonymous'>ssa_anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Jemily Fics/Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, IM SORRY! - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Random &amp; Short, TW: Kidnapping, be careful though!, emily sacrifices herself, i wasnt sure what to tag this or rate it so im just warning, its sad, its sad!, its short, jj is losing her mind, massive tw even though its p mild!, no gore or violence everything is p implied, theyve been kidnapped?, this might suck but that okay, uhh idrk what else to put here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_anonymous/pseuds/ssa_anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily have been kidnapped by a sadistic unsub and have little hope left. What happens when Emily's walls breakdown and she does the unthinkable?</p><p>(p.s. plz read the authors note to make this drabble make sense lmao)</p><p>ty!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Jemily Fics/Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porcelain Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! i used one of those websites where it doesn't let you see or edit what youre typing and this is what i came up with lmao! this is honestly just word vomit and i hope it makes sense but ive decided to say fuck it and post this here. i fixed some spelling mistakes but other than that i didnt change anything about what i wrote. i hope you like it and lmk! im planning on posting more fics here and this is just some practice to get me used to posting fanfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily would never just flat out show it. Always skirting around her emotions, it was one of the things that JJ both hated and seemingly admired about Emily. The masks that Emily had created over and over again were seemingly impenetrable, perfectly emotionless and yet still filled with enough emotion to avoid being unnerving. </p><p>Even then, with both their lives in imminent danger,  JJ had never seen any cracks in the mask until now. There they were, holed up, alone, kidnapped by an unsub, and yet Emily had never once flinched. Never once had she cried, or screamed, or slowly pulled on her long black hair like JJ had done to her own blonde locks over and over again. Things had changed though. With the unsub slowly approaching JJ like a predator, she looked towards Emily and say the tiniest smidgens of fear pour out through the newly formed cracks in her mask. </p><p>Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the mask had broken. Emily's perfect porcelain mask had shattered, the fear pouring out of her now in visible waves, and JJ had watched it from her chained position across the room. Honestly, that's what had scared JJ the most. Not the unsub, not their position, not the hopelessness, but the white hot fear that poured out of Emily as she watched the unsub approach JJ. It was something that she had never seen before in Emily, even through all their years together at the BAU.  Seeing it so present and forward scared JJ more than any horror movie or any crime scene picture could. </p><p>As quickly as Emily's mask had shattered however, a new porcelain mask had been constructed and slotted into place. This one, JJ could tell, was much stronger than the one before. If the hard set lines on Emily's face and the visible clenching of her jaw were any indication, this one was rooted in stubbornness. No longer did fear radiate out of Emily, but now only anger and determination staggered out of her in red hot waves. </p><p>Suddenly, JJ watched this determined mask morph into one of acceptance, and JJ watched as Emily began to taunt the unsub. Burning hot insults and proclamations of "Take me instead!" flowed out of Emily's mouth. Mortified, JJ could only look on as the unsub processed these taunts, formed a ghost of a smile on his face, and slowly turned around to face Emily. Frankly, JJ didn't understand. How could she? How could Emily willingly give herself up with nothing but a porcelain mask of stubbornness to protect her? </p><p>JJ didn't understand, but there was no time for her to process what Emily had done. Instead, she could only watch the unsub unchain Emily, grab her firmly by her long black hair, and begin to drag her out of the room. As Emily began to cry out in pain, JJ hyper-focused on the tears that began to run down Emily's face. A dark, suffocating feeling encapsulated JJ and cut off the air to her lungs as she realized that she had never seen Emily cry before. JJ was only startled out of the trance induced by Emily's tears by the slam of the door behind the unsub, and as JJ began to sob harder, she could feel the dark, suffocating feeling begin to slowly creep into her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading! this is not the first fanfic ive written but it is the first one ive posted! please let me know if you enjoyed and as always comments and kudos are appreciated! thanks again :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>